This invention relates to a novel imidazolidinone compound and processes for preparing the same.
1-pyrrolidinoethyl-3-pyridyl-2-imidazolidinone compounds are known to exhibit gastric motion promoting action, while 1-alkyl-3-pyridyl-2-imidazolidinone compounds exhibit herbicidal activity (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 33172/1986).